Of Rooftops and Chocolate Frogs
by Lessa
Summary: Ron and Hermione, sitting in a tree....actually, they're not in a tree, they're on a roof. Oh well. R/H fluff - enjoy!


Hey everyone. I'm baaaaaack! Hahaha. Here's some more lovely fluff for ya - it takes  
place at the Burrow. Hermione's there, but Harry hasn't arrived yet. Thank you SOOOO  
much to everyone who reviewed my other stories - you have no idea how much it means  
to me!!! So, read, review and enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ::sniffle::  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
Hermione finished the last word of her essay with a flourish, and glanced over it  
approvingly as she blew on the ink to make it dry more quickly. She checked her watch,  
as the clocks at the Burrow were no help, closed her book, and hurried out of the  
Weasleys' study. She dumped her things in Ginny's room (quietly, as Ginny was huddled  
under the covers taking a nap), and went off in search of Ron. The most logical place to  
check first was his bedroom, she decided, and so she headed toward the door with the  
familiar plaque on it reading 'Ronald's Room.' The door was slightly ajar, so she pushed  
it open, taking in the familiar shock of orange that covered every inch of his walls.  
  
  
He was nowhere in sight, but after completing that long Charms essay, Hermione didn't'  
feel she quite had the energy to go look for him. Instead, she took a Chocolate Frog off  
his dresser and settled down on his bed, munching on it thoughtfully. Where could he  
be? She glanced around his room again, and this time, something caught her eye. It was  
a piece of paper, sticking out from under his bed. Curious, Hermione leaned over to pick  
it up. It was a relatively old piece of paper - the parchment felt rather gritty beneath her  
fingers - and by the worn creases in it, she could tell that it had been unfolded and  
refolded many times. It had some kind of diagram on it - a map, perhaps?  
  
  
Upon closer examination, Hermione realized that it was indeed a map; a map of the  
Burrow. She gazed at it, fascinated. It seemed to work in the same fashion Harry's  
Marauder's Map did - there were little labeled dots moving about it. Hermione spotted  
the Mrs. Weasley dot in the kitchen; two other dots, labeled Fred and George, were in  
Mr. Weasley's shed, bewitching his muggle artifacts, no doubt, and the dot called Ginny  
was stationary in a part of the map labeled Ginny's Room.  
  
  
Hermione scanned the map more closely, in search of the dot called Ron. She found it,  
eventually, and decided that there must have been something wrong with the map. It  
showed Ron to be in a spot some six feet to the left of her. But - she glanced up and  
looked wildly around again - that was impossible. There was no one in the room with  
her, there was no way the map was correct...unless...  
  
  
Hermione glanced up at the ceiling, wondering. The only thing above Ron's room was  
the attic, and it didn't seem logical for him to be up there, with the ghoul and all. That  
only left the roof.  
  
  
Hermione crammed the rest of Ron's Chocolate Frog into her mouth and started toward  
the window, which was also slightly open. Could Ron have used it not too long ago to  
get on to the roof? Only one way to find out, Hermione thought with a sigh. She glanced  
at the map one more time, then folded it up again, stuffed it in her pocket, and pushed the  
window open. There was a ledge below the window sill; she climbed onto it and gasped  
as she looked over the edge - it was a VERY long way down. But the ledge was wide  
and there was a rain gutter just above her head; she clutched it tightly with both hands  
and inched her way along the roof. She shivered slightly - the air was rather chilly, and  
an icy breeze rushed past her, tossing her hair about and causing her robes to billow out  
behind her. She cautiously brushed a stray curl out of her face and tried not to look  
down. She reached the end of the ledge - from there it was an easy climb up on to the  
edge of the roof.  
  
  
Hermione grunted as she pulled herself up, thinking that Ron had better be up there - if  
she'd gone through all of that for nothing, she wasn't quite sure what she would do. She  
could only guarantee that it wouldn't be good. Luckily for both of them, though, he was.   
He was sitting ten or so feet away with his back to her, the wind ruffling his hair and his  
arms hugging his knees. Hermione stepped carefully over the shingles to him and  
wordlessly seated herself down next to him. He glanced briefly at her. "Hey."  
  
  
"Hi," she replied, staring out ahead of her. The sky was amazing, Hermione decided,  
gazing at it in awe. It was one of those times, just before sunset, when the clouds are  
yellow and orange and a misty white, but the sky is still a brilliant blue. She spoke to  
Ron after a moment, but didn't turn away from the view.  
  
  
"Do you come up here often?"  
  
  
He shrugged. "Sometimes. I like it up here."  
  
  
"Me too," said Hermione, stealing a glance at him. "It's very pretty."  
  
  
"Yeah." They were silent for a moment. "How did you know I was up here?" Ron  
asked curiously.  
  
  
"Oh..." Hermione tore her eyes away from the sky and fished the map out of her pocket.   
She unfolded it gingerly. "I found this on the floor of your room - I wasn't snooping, I  
swear - and...what is it, Ron?"  
  
  
He took the map from her and shrugged. "I don't really know. I found it in the attic last  
year when mum made me clean it out - there's actually some pretty cool stuff up there.   
Anyway, I guess one of my relatives must have made it when they came over - maybe it  
was Uncle Andrew, he seems like he'd do something like this - and forgotten about it. It  
works just like the Marauder's Map does. I told it who I wanted to see, and it showed  
me."  
  
  
"Wow," said Hermione, fascinated, examining the map again.  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Ron. He folded it up and put it back in his pocket. "It does come  
in handy, though. I can always tell when Fred and George are trying to sneak up on me."  
  
  
Hermione grinned. They stared out at the sky again for a few moments, and then Ron  
cleared his throat nervously. "So...did you go to Bulgaria this summer?" It was clear that  
he'd been wanting to ask her this question for awhile, but hadn't quite managed to work  
up the guts until now. He didn't look at her as she answered him.  
  
  
"No." He whirled his head around in surprise.  
  
  
"Why not? He invited you, didn't he?"  
  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, but...oh, I dunno. It would have been strange, going all the  
way to Bulgaria all by myself, and, well, I - I guess I'd rather spend my time with you and  
Harry."  
  
  
Ron looked rather triumphant at this, something Hermione pointedly chose to ignore.  
  
  
"I hope he wasn't mad when you told him," Ron said, though his tone suggested  
otherwise.  
  
  
"No, I don't think he was," said Hermione, staring out at the sky again. "He just told me  
to have a good time."  
  
  
"Oh," said Ron. Hermione couldn't tell if he was disappointed about this or not. Well,  
would he be mad if he knew you were staying here"  
  
  
"I doubt it. I think I mentioned it to him, and he didn't seem to mind."  
  
  
"I see," said Ron. He tried again. "Would he be mad if he knew you were sitting up  
here?"  
  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
  
Ron groaned, exasperated. "Doesn't anything make him mad?"  
  
  
Hermione grinned. "Oh, I think I can think of something." And with that, she grabbed  
Ron's face in her hands and kissed him, right on the mouth. She wasn't sure what made  
her do it. All she knew was that suddenly, her brain was screaming at her to do it, and so  
she did. And it wasn't half bad, either. In spite of the shingles digging painfully into her  
legs and the icy wind blowing around them, she found it to be a very pleasant experience.   
Ron was a good kisser, and she couldn't help but smile as she pulled away from him,  
even though it surely meant the end of the relationship between her and Viktor.  
  
  
"Well..." Ron started, a grin forming on his face, "I guess I wouldn't blame Krum for  
being mad about that...."  
  
  
Hermione looked back at the sky. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt, but she found that  
she couldn't stop smiling.  
  
  
Ron moved a little closer to her, and they both stared out over the rooftops, quietly  
enjoying each other's presence. Then -  
  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"Did you eat my Chocolate frog?"  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Hehe....sorry about that last remark - I couldn't resist. So, there's some nice fluff for ya -  
please review, and happy holidays 


End file.
